


Trapped Little Birdie- A JayTim FanFiction

by Flare_Wolf_Sans



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Jaytim - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flare_Wolf_Sans/pseuds/Flare_Wolf_Sans





	1. Chapter 1

Tim's POV

Bruce was out of Gotham on a business trip, Dick was busy protecting Bludhaven and Spoiler was off world with a Young Justice mission leaving me and Damian to protect Gotham with Oracle on the computer and lines for us, Young Justice and the Birds of Prey.

We spit up, Damian took the less shady side of Gotham while I took the shadier side. Oracle was in the Batcave monitoring the city and telling us if there was a major crime. It was a fairly quiet night with me only stopping two bank robberies, a jewellery store robbery and a gang drug trade in a shady alley. Robin had clocked in a while ago with there being nothing going on.

It was about 3 am and I had classes this morning, I was almost out of crime alley when I heard a scream from the alley on the side of the rooftop that I had just come from. I raced over to the edge and looked down I saw a woman in a fancy purple dress being mugged by a man in a drab dark brown trench coat. The woman had fiery red hair and strongly tanned skin, while the man had rusty red hair and pale skin they were around the same height with the woman being only slightly taller.

I scanned the alleyway for more thugs, not finding any I jumped gracefully and silently onto the fire escape, from there, there was nothing blocking me from jumping off the fire escape, spreading out my mechanical wings so that I flew down towards the robber, I folded my wings up as I got closer, speeding up and kicking him in the back making him stumble while I flipped and landed on my feet.

The robber turned around, I saw that he had a dagger-like knife in his hand, he moved incredibly quickly and gracefully though not quite quick enough to hit me. I used my bo staff to knock the knife out of his hands before knocking his knees out from under him and knocking him out. He seemed oddly familiar, I turned to face the woman and she was gone.

I heard footsteps behind me but before I could turn to fight the person grabbed me and shoved a cloth over my mouth and nose. I held my breath after identifying the sweet smell of chloroform. The few breaths of it that I had made the world slightly blurred, I struggled against the person grip, after a couple of seconds it felt as though my lungs were on fire, I struggled harder in an attempt to get free before I needed to breathe but the person held on tighter until I was forced to breathe it in then the world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim POV

When I regained consciousness I kept relaxed, faking sleep until I noticed that I was left with no injuries and not tied up, one of my first thoughts was that it was a dream and that I was sleeping on my bed, that was until I heard a voice. The voice was deep and gruff, the voice said in a bored tone "You may as well open your eyes, I know your awake replacement and don't even bother to try and escape you won't succeed." My body stiffened as I heard the word replacement there was only one person who calls me that and it's Red Hood and he has a major thing against my existence. I open my eyes and move away from where the voice came from only to hit the wall.

Jason approached me as though I was a wild animal that he had caught in one of his traps, I noticed that I wasn't wearing my Red Robin uniform anymore and that he was in his Red Hood uniform complete with weaponry. I scanned my eyes over the room to see that I was in a hotel like bedroom on one of the two single beds pushed up against opposite walls, there was whispering coming from the direction of the door, I guessed that it leads to a room where the rest of his team is, the Outlaws, a male voice that I quickly recognised as Arsenal or Roy Harper, followed by a loud female voice that was definitely that of Starfire, she was yelling something about mayonnaise, I moved around on the bed trying to edge around Jason slowly as to not attract attention to what I was trying to do.

I was almost next to the door when Jason moved he stood up and walked slowly and calmly towards the door and me before sitting between me and the door on the bed. He reached under the bed and grabbed a box that was underneath it I moved away when I heard a metallic clicking sound from inside, he opened the lid and reached inside, before bringing out a pair of handcuffs. The handcuffs were made of a shiny silver metal, they had a long thick chain between them and they looked brand new, the handcuffs were wide open he moved towards me obviously trying to back me into a corner so he could put the handcuffs on me.

I acted on instinct and kicked out towards his face before jumping over him and leaping towards the unlocked door. I opened the door and quickly rushed through what was obviously the living room towards the front door. The door was locked with a chain as well as a deadlock, I was halfway across the room when Jason called out to Roy and Starfire to stop me they were in the kitchen, the entryway to the kitchen was near the door. I had almost reached the door when I was tackled to the ground by Roy, I struggled against his grip as Jason exited the room that I was in with a red mark on his jaw and a bloody nose from me, he still was holding the handcuffs. I stood still before using the back of my head to headbutt Roy so he loosened his grip before kicking him in his kneecap.

I got out of his grip and leapt away towards the door, both Roy and Jason tried to catch me as I dodged around the room like a caged bird, Starfire was nowhere to be seen thankfully. I jumped over an arrow that Roy aimed for my leg, then jumped over the couch as Jason tried to shoot me, he was using non-lethal but painful ammo, I had been hit a few times in the arms and legs, where they hit were large red marks from the impact force of the bullets. I heard Jason swear as he ran out of ammo before I heard the sound of him unsheathing a knife from some unknown place.

I leapt up again running towards the door that I came out of with Jason close behind me and Roy near the front door, I turned just before I hit the door but Jason was obviously expecting it because the next thing I knew there was a knife in the wall on either side of the doorway. I gripped the knife pulling it out of the wall as I ran throwing it into Roys' arm, the hit was non-lethal but disabling meaning that he couldn't fire arrows at me but he was quickly recovering from the pain and shock and would soon be just as strong as before at close range fighting.

I sprinted towards the now unlocked door, Roy grabbed me with one arm as I passed him in an attempt to hold me but I kicked him behind the kneecap making him let go, I opened the door almost enough to exit the hotel room but the door slammed as Jason punched it closed, I went to move to right away from Jason but Roy was there, standing up, I was surrounded. Roy pinned me down while Jason delivers a punch and suddenly all I can see is black.


End file.
